Me and God Love Her
by MPHknows
Summary: Maximum Ride and Lupo Greyback are bestbuds and tend to get into everything together. And that means everything. What happens when two new boys show up at their school? What happens when the girls cant help but be drawn in by them? Fax and Liggy. R&R
1. Prologue

Me and God Love Her

Prologue

_Just a girl born in Dixie_

_Washed in the blood_

_And raised on the banks_

_Of the Mississippi mud_

Maximum Ride stood out on her front porch, her best friend, Lupo Greyback, standing next to her. Their fathers stood at the front door, watching their daughters with the love only a parent could have in their eyes.

Jeb Ride and Jerry Greyback had been best buds for years, so when Jeb met the woman of his dreams and they had their first born, Jerry automatically let them stay with him and his two newborn twins, Lupo and Lobo. A year later and Valencia had brought Ella into the world. Six years after that and Aidan, the same age as Max and the twins, showed up on their doorstep. And the blind boy wasn't turned away.

Max and Lupo were now seventeen, and their fathers couldn't believe how much they had grown. In all ways.

Other than the obvious, Lupo and Max had also grown in strength, wisdom, and persistence. Anything they wanted, which was usually reasonable compared to the girls they went to school with, they got their own way.

All of the kids were like siblings- Lobo like the older brother, Lupo and Max were the outstanding girls, and Aidan tended to be like the younger brother. And Ella was the one left out. Granted, she was a sweet kid, but she just didn't get along with the others. Especially Lupo.

The two-families-as-one lived on a good hundred acres in Mississippi, and everyone loved looking out from the porch or windows to that beautiful land.

The wind blew, making both of the girls hair whip around. Lupo's dirty blond hair easily doubled Max's shoulder length light brown hair, and the girls eyes were somewhat similar, yet so different with Max's milk chocolate eyes and Lupo's deep golden ones. The girls skin was the same light tan and their features were pretty similar as well. Like their height (Lupo only being a third of an inch taller than Max, both considerably tall for their age), their muscle (they both might have had skills when it came to violence, the both could also be easily thrown over a larger persons shoulder), and the shape of their faces (same perfectly angular faces, Max's cheekbones just a bit more prominent).

Lobo was a male version of Lupo, more muscular and much taller. Lobo was always taller than everyone in their school and, well, he wasn't 'I'm on steroids and I look like a lumpy guy who cant touch his head' muscular, but he was pretty muscled.

Aidan was one of the taller people in the school, also, but he wasn't as tall as Lobo and was nowhere near as muscular. Aidan actually wasn't very muscular at all, he was just really tall and lanky. He had bright red hair, and not the orange red, the **actual** red, and deep red eyes with black flecks. He was also fair skinned and tended to stick out like a sore thumb around the others.

Lupo was leaning against the railing, Max leaning slightly on the railing and slightly on her side. The girls were really close, even shared a room with no problems, and you could never find them apart from each other. Anything one got into, the other was soon to follow.

And that meant **anything.**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **!

Me and God Love Her

Chapter One

_Max_

I loped after Lupo, making Nani move as fast as she could. Zeva was still faster, the barrel racing bay moving at a speed my buckskin never could reach. I didn't know where Lupo was leading us, only that our fathers had said someone had spotted some loose horses.

Soon, we were skidding to a stop in front of two black horses, one stallion and one gelding. Both were covered in mud, probably having gone through the bad part of our creek that led down to the beautiful lake.

"Max," Lupo called with her strong voice, "Go towards the pump."

I directed Nani over behind the two black horses to the water pump where two shirtless guys were standing. They were both trying to get mud out of their t-shirts and their soak jeans that were sticking to their legs.

They were either maybe a year or two older than Lupo and myself. The taller one had strawberry blond hair and a large cowlick in the front, making it stand up in a way that some guys would gel their hair to make it look like. His ice blue eyes turned to us as he rinsed some of the mud off of his lanky torso.

The other may have been shorter by a few inches, but he still stood maybe a head taller than myself. He had the tall, dark, and mysterious look going for him, with a mop of black hair and obsidian eyes that complimented his olive toned skin. He definitely had more muscle than the other man, with a thicker six back and larger biceps.

They both stood up straight and looked at us for a moment before the taller, lankier one whistled, "Looky here. I told you it was a good idea to ride this way."

The dark one smirked, "They're definitely lookers."

The blond hummed, "Mm-mm, I like the blond. Nice figure there."

Lupo snarled, "Oh, go (cuss) yourself."

This statement seemed to egg the blond on more, "Sorry, sweetheart, I'd rather you do that."

Lupo flicked her reins at him, missing his face by inches as he dodged backwards. "Whoa!" He yelled as he went backwards. He caught himself before he even started falling and looked up to Lupo, "Feisty. Hmm, good. I like them feisty."

Lupo's patience sparked and she began to yell, "How would you like it with a crowbar shoved up your-!"

"Lupo!" I interrupted her, deciding to change the subject. I looked at the two men, "What are you doing on our property?"

The dark one sighed, "We were just riding. Decided to go as far as we could."

Lupo looked at him, "How'd you get inside the fencing? No one can get in without permission."

His eyebrows knitted together, "Our family bought the house on the other side of the creek. You two must be from the house on this side."

I looked at Lupo, "They never told us that house was up for sale?"

Iggy laughed, "That's probably why we found some overnight stuff when we moved in. You two must've liked to stay over there when you got pissed off at the parents."

"Wait," Lupo said, not seeming to have been following the conversation, "Are we sharing the property or was it cut in half? And what stuff did we leave over there? Why did they sell that house? That was our get-away-from-crap house!"

She turned Zeva and began riding off towards home. I turned Nani and heard the blond call out before I was out of hearing range, "See you at the cook out!"

**A/N:** I know, short. But I WILL, I PROMISE, I will update again in the next two days.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Hey, hey

Me and God Love Her

Chapter Two

_Lupo_

"Hey! Hey! I know at least one of you is in here! You did this on purpose! You sent us just so we could meet them! Well, they're asses!"

Max's father, Jeb, poked his head out of the kitchen door, "Who?"

"The new neighbors. You know, the ones living in the vacant house Lupo and I loved," Max stated, keeping her cool unlike myself.

Jeb looked confused before he yelled behind him, "Valencia, can you come here?"

Max's mother appeared behind Jeb, "What?"

"I told you I didn't want to sell that house. I told you-"

She sighed, "It was just sitting there, wasting away, Jeb. It was either sell it and share the land, or demolish it."

I growled. Valencia and I had never really gotten along. Actually, I couldn't get along with any adult woman. Ever since my mother…

I snapped out of my thoughts, "That was our hang out! That was where Max and I could hang out, be ourselves, get away from your horrific daughter!"

Valencia looked at me, appalled. Honestly, she wasn't horrible. Her daughter she had because of an affair was, but Valencia wasn't too bad. Then there were those moments. Those moments when we let out what we really thought about each other.

Well, the bad things.

She scoffed, "That's kind of the point. I don't want you ruining my daughter. I don't care if my husband is best friends with your father, little miss, I won't let you turn my two girls into crazy hoodlums!"

With that, I ran off to the room Max and I shared.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"Baby doll? You in here?" My father's voice came from the doorway of the room.

I looked up from my guitar and smiled at him, "Hey, daddy."

"Are you okay? I heard the yelling and Jeb told me what happened.'

"Yeah. You know me and Valencia. We just reach our edge every now and then. It doesn't help that I hate her affair-child."

"Compared to how Max is turning out; I don't know where they've gone wrong with Ella. But that's another story. Right now, I need you to get ready to go over to the new neighbors. The woman of the house called and said they were having a cook out and we were all invited. Jeb and I have to go help Saunders with shoeing his horses, but Valencia is taking you girls. And the boys will be working until late, so they won't be able to go."

I nodded, "Okay."

"You might want to wear a swim suit if you want to go swimming in the pool over there."

I laughed, "Well, no dip. Not like I was going to skinny dip."

My father chuckled, "I meant you don't have to swim if you don't want to."

(At The Cook Out)

Max and I stood behind Valencia and Ella, waiting for someone to answer the door. Soon enough, a girl around fifteen years old appeared. She had the same black hair and eyes as the man I had seen earlier, but a huge grin covered her face.

"Hi," she said, sticking out her hand to Max's mother, "My name is Artiglio Venom. Follow me and I'll take you out back."

She was dressed in a black swim suit cover (covering a swim suit, of course) that looked like it could pass for one of Ella's sundresses.

She led us through the house filled with moving boxes and out to the back yard. "The parents should be here soon. There's me and my brother, Fang's, parents Nancy and Acanthus. Then there are Iggy's parents, Stephanie and Charles Griffiths. They went out real quick to pick up some more hot dogs. Are any of you going swimming?"

Valencia walked over to a chair and sat down as Max, Ella, and I shed our covers. Ella ripped off her cover, showing her pink string bikini, before running over to the side of the pool where Iggy and Fang were leaning against the sides. Both seemed to have not realized anyone had shown up, lost in their own conversation.

But, as soon as Ella dipped into the pool right between them with a look on her face I could on describe as 'she thinks she's one hot mama', their heads turned towards us.

Max stood there in her navy blue one-piece, apologizing to Artiglio about how rude we were, as I walked towards the diving board on the deep end in my black bikini. I climb up to the top as fast as I could and didn't even take a second thought before doing a perfect swan dive.

Iggy whistled just before I hit the water and was sunk into my own little world. No matter how much I loved to run or how much I loved to fight, swimming just came as a natural thing to me. When I was in the water, I was at home.

I swam underneath the water for a few feet, almost barfing as I watched Ella move her foot up and down Iggy's calf, then popped my head and shoulders out of the water as I moved my ponytail in front of my shoulder.

Iggy had turned his attention from me to Ella, giving her a grin as she told him about whatever it was she was telling him about. Fang just rolled his eyes at the two before smirking and looking between Max and I as if he was trying to decide something.

Max had just done a simple cannonball off the side of the pool and into the deep end, following me and I stayed on the line right in the middle.

Valencia looked up from whatever book she had brought and at her youngest daughter, "Ella! Come here right now!"

Ella huffed and pulled herself out of the pool, purposefully giving the guys a good look at her barely-covered, skinny ass. She went over to her mother, who began to give her a lecture about letting no-good hoodlums (man, she needed to come up with a new noun) seduce her.

Max held back her laughter, both of us finding this slightly funny. Yes, we had labeled the two boys perverts, but that's about as far as we could judge. Valencia had obviously taken the two bikes in the front, Iggy's multiple ear piercings, and Fang's tattoo into consideration.

Max moved closer to me, whispering quietly, "This will probably be the last time any of us will be over here."

"Good," I muttered back.

I'll admit, Iggy was hot. With a build much like Aidan's, minus the washboard abs. I mean, he had abs, but it was just hanging onto the edge of six-pack. He was definitely my type.

That was, if he'd ever learn to shut his mouth.

Fang wasn't my type, but he was absolutely a beast among beasts. His mop of black hair sat perfectly messy, hanging down into his mysterious obsidian eyes. His angular jaw and facial features went perfectly with his look, and the SMP phoenix tattoo on his right bicep fit him well.

He must've noticed me eyeing the tattoo, because a smirk spread across his face, "You're wondering what the SMP stands for, aren't you?"

Max scoffed, "What is it, simple minded people?"

Fang chuckled, "Actually, yes. I'd explain why, but it's just a really long stupid story."

Max rolled her eyes as I laughed. Valencia, having heard my laughing, muttered something under her breath about 'at least Max is smart enough' and 'of course that girl hood would like the'.

I tuned her out.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Valencia had gone to help the other mothers with drinks while the fathers tried to start the grill out of hearing range of the pool. Artiglio had grabbed the new girl who was Max and my age and Ella, leading them to their horses so that she could show them off.

Max scrunched her eyebrows together, "Who was that?"

Fang rolled his shoulders, "My adopted sister, Loup. She's you two's age."

I turned to him, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Fang answered at the same time Iggy exclaimed 'nineteen!'. Fang looked at him incredulously, "You ain't nineteen!"

"I will be!"

"Yeah, in six months."

I laughed, "Nice, lying about your age. Isn't that immature? I think that's immature, what about you, Max?"  
>She nodded and Iggy just rolled his eyes, "Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I'm mature. My ID says I'm twenty three. Fangster's says he's twenty one."<p>

I thought for a moment, "Does that actually get you many places? I mean, I can see Fang getting away with twenty one, but you… I don't know. Other than height, you're definitely someone in your late teens. You've got an immature face and look to you."

That seemed to aggravate him, making him give me a glare before an evil smirk came across his face, "Sweetheart, I can show you how mature I am."

I scoffed, "Oh, please, bitch!"

He was about to say something back when he stopped, eyebrows scrunching together. He looked at Fang before turning to Max, confused. Max just shook her head, "That's kinda her 'saying'."

Iggy just returned his evil smirk and looked between us, "Oh, and who do I have the pleasure of thanking for the c-cup I found in my closet?"

Max's lips pressed together and her eyes widened as she tried to hold back her laughter.

Me? Oh, I was turning red and trying to come up with something brilliant and/or evil to say.

**A/N:** Who wants to guess (or give me ideas) on what her response shall be?


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Don't you guys love me! Um… if you've read anything of mine with Iggy's parents in it, I kinda can't remember how I described them, so…

Me and God Love Her

Chapter Three

_Max_

Lupo turned to me, a surprisingly calm look on her face, "So that's where that went."

Not some of her best work in come backs, but it definitely threw Iggy off his game. Though, by the look on his face, he'd be back in no time. I think Lupo may have met her match.

"Though," Iggy started, making both Lupo and I turn to look at him, "I'd rather have the contents instead of the package."

Lupo smirked, "I bet Maxi's sister can introduce you to a good surgeon if you really want your own pair."

I laughed and noticed that Fang was chuckling. Iggy just kept his smirk. "The bra is very nice. A good dark green color. I wish I could see you in it."

Lupo's eyebrows scrunched together, "I don't know what it is about bras that makes guys think they'd be see much more than when the chicks wearing a bikini."

I smiled, "And why do you make that comment, Lupo?"

"Because it proves that his comment wasn't well thought out, Max my dear."

Yeah, I was kinda her set up girl. You know those really annoying stupid people in movies that talk like that that everyone hates? Well, it works much better when they're actually good at comebacks and insults.

Lupo looked towards Fang, "You gonna say anything, gothic?"

"Yeah," he looked up as the mothers came outside, finally, "When's there gonna be food."

His mother was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and kind eyes. Her husband was handsome, looking exactly like a gracefully aging version of Fang.

Iggy's mother had a gracefully elegant look to her, with perfect looking blond hair and bright blue eyes that matched her son's. Her husband had deep purple-blue looking eyes and strawberry blond hair.

Loup had natural bleach blond hair and green eyes that looked like they could change color at the slight spark of attitude. She was around my height, definitely somewhere in between Lupo and I.

Fang's mother laughed, "Ask Charles."

Fang looked over to the grill where his father and Iggy's father were standing, "Yo! Chuck! When do we get fed?"

The man, Iggy's father, paused before he put the next burger down on the grill. And, just by the look of his face, I knew what was about to go down. He tossed the spatula on the side of the grill and turned to the pool. "Come make your own! You can cook!"

Iggy sighed and climb out of the pool, Fang, Lupo and I following him over to the outside table beside the grill. The mothers were setting up the other table, putting different condiments and everything out for when the burgers were done. Then every, except for us four, began putting their burgers together.

Iggy looked at us and smirked, "You're woman," (Fang chose this moment to face palm) "why don't you two make your own burgers?"

Lupo stared at the spatula before picking it up and getting to work. I sighed. I knew how this was going to go down. No matter how much Lupo watched our fathers cook, or watched my father teach me how to cook, the same exact thing happened when she tried to copy what they did.

(Ten Minutes Later)

We sat in our kitchen, Lupo dabbing aloe on her various burns. I worked on my own small scrapes from when the grill exploded.

Some people would think I was over exaggerating.

Lupo and I sat there, working on our injuries and listening to my mother complain about the boys, my sister going right along with everything she was saying. The liar. Like she wasn't throwing herself all over Iggy.

My mother went on and on about Iggy and Fang being hoodlums (seriously?) and no good.

Iggy was a perverted, sexist jackass so far, but Fang didn't seem so bad.

(The Next Morning)

"Lupo, wake up."

"Idonwanna…"

"Too bad. We have to get ready so we can catch the bus."

"Butwehavcar…"

"It broke down Friday, remember?"

"Busstinkba…"

"I know, but we don't have a choice. Now get your ass up!"

"Idonwanna…"

I huffed, putting my hands on my hips and staring at the lump that was Lupo. I had gotten up fifteen minutes ago, trying to make all the noise I could as I got ready just to see if she'd get up. But no luck.

Lupo was one of those people who would wake up really easily, just slam something together to make noise and she's alert. But, she won't get up unless the fire has reached her side of the house. She just lays there, eyes closed, enjoying the ability to completely relax.

So, now, I was standing there, completely ready to leave in my Hershey's milk chocolate t-shirt, dark jeans that fit me perfectly, and my dark green boots, staring at her nonmoving form.

And, then, in one swift move, I pulled the covers she was gripping so tightly onto as hard as I could. And she hit the carpeted floor with an 'oof'.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Lupo and I raced down the street to the bus stop that was sadly right next to Iggy and Fang's house. And the bus was just leaving.

I stopped, standing right in front of _their_ driveway and watching as the bus drove off. Lupo stomped her black boots hard on the ground, a growl escaping her lips.

I looked at her, dressed in a black original Mickey Mouse t-shirt and naturally distressed jeans. Her hair was pulled up in her regular pony tail and her frown was strengthened by the fact she had to get up early just to miss the bus.

I sighed, about to turn to Lupo when I heard chuckling behind us. Sitting on their bikes were Iggy and Fang. Iggy's was a classic Harley, like the one from the first ghost rider, where Fang's was more like the one from the second movie.

Some people wouldn't know the difference, but I did.

Iggy's helmet made it so that you couldn't see his face as all, but I had no doubt that he had the same smirk Fang had on his lips that set right bellow where the visor stopped.

"What do you two want?" Lupo asked, her voice exhausted.

Iggy laughed, "Do you two need a ride to school?" Lupo was about to say something when she stopped and looked at me. "Be honest," Iggy continued, "You have no other way of getting there in time. Come on, we don't bite. Hard."

Fang chuckled, but put on a sincere smile, "Seriously, though. This is about the fastest way you two can get there. And we have space for your bags. Do you put anything in your lockers?"

"Nope," I answered, walking over to him and placing my bag in one of the holders on the back before climbing onto the bike behind him. I wrapped my arms around his stomach, my elbows setting right above his hipbones.

I watched as Lupo climbed onto Iggy's bike. Lupo loved Harley's, especially ones like Iggy's with an original build, but she didn't seem too happy having to hold onto that perv.

"Listen here, playboy, I'm not doing this for your stupid ass. If it were up to me, I'd be skipping today, but Maxi's in charge."

He tilted his head back, saying something I couldn't hear before both boys started their bikes and turned out onto the road, Fang in front of Iggy.

My arms tightened around Fang's abdomen as he sped up, going way over the speed limit. It was like being on a rollercoaster; you just wanted to scream from the adrenaline coursing through your veins.

Yeah, I may know a lot about bikes, but I've never really ridden one…

**A/N:** YO! You! Yeah, you! The one nice enough to read the author's note at the end! Review! Please! It makes me update faster!


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **You peoples want to know what Iggy said to Lupo?

Me and God Love Her

Chapter Four

_Lupo_

"Why is she in charge?" Iggy asked me, sounding almost like a whisper because of his helmet.

"Because she's Maxi."

He revved his bike, throwing it forward and turning out onto the street, "But you could probably kick her ass."

"So," I said, just loud enough so he could hear, "She's Maxi."

He may not have understood, but it made since to me. Max was in charge because she was smart and could think on her feet. Not to say I could, but she was better at it.

I thought on my feet about myself, and to only help myself. It was how my brain worked. Even if I did care for the person, if they didn't get with the program, my instinct would leave them in the dust in a moment of trouble.

Max was the opposite. In a moment of trouble, her instinct made her think for everyone but herself.

When it just involved the two of us, Maxi was in charge. When it involved others, it was teamwork.

I know some people say that when there is really only one person in charge, but not with Max and I. Though, there were very rare moments when we were in a group of others where people had to be led...

I jumped slightly as Iggy sudden pulled over to the side of the road. He was muttering something about safety and how could he have been so stupid.

And then I was catching his helmet as he tossed it back to me. "Put that on," he said, waiting as he watched me in the rearview mirror.

I sat it behind me on the bike as I pulled my ponytail holder out of my hair and left it around my wrist. Then I picked up the helmet and slipped it on my head as Fang and Max sped off.

I wrapped my arms back around Iggy's waist, placing my hands flat on his t-shirt.

He didn't move.

I looked at him through the rearview mirror. He was watching me intently, a deep-in-thought look on his face.

"Um… I've got the helmet on."

He shook himself, turning to look ahead, "Oh, sorry."

(Thirty Minutes Later)

"Well," I started, pulling the helmet off my head and handing it to Iggy before starting to put my hair up again, "That was an hour long bus ride turned into a thirty minute speed-demon moment."

"Hey," He said, climbing off the bike, "Admit it, I can drive pretty well."

I nodded, "Admitted. Fang could slow the hell down sometimes, though."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"He didn't even give Max the helmet. With me, it's okay. I've ridden bikes before; I've drove four wheelers blindfolded, even. But Max? Uh-uh."

Iggy sighed and looked at the ground as we began to walk towards the front of the school building, "That's the thing. Fang doesn't think. I mean, he's really smart and really sensible most of the time. But he still has quite a few moments where he just doesn't use his head."

I stopped in my tracks, looking at him.

He turned to look at me, "What?"

"It's been over half an hour and you haven't said anything perverted."

He put on a joking face of shock, "Oh no! Sorry! Nice rack."

And then he turned and walked away, leaving me to laugh on my own.

(At Lunch)

I sat next to Max, both of our trays piled with the surprisingly good lunch food. "Max?"

She looked up at me, "Yes?"

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Where were Lobo and Aidan this morning?"

"They left before I woke up."

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask them, they're headed this way?"

I looked up to see my twin brother, Lobo Greyback, and Aidan Aze walking to our table. A big grin was perched on the blind boys face as he followed my brother.

Aidan sat down next to Max, Lobo taking the seat on the other side of the blind boy. "How you girlies doing?" Aidan asked, picking up his fork and digging into his salad.

"Oh no," Max sighed, "Here comes trouble."

And Iggy and Fang were walking towards our table, a triumphant smirk on both of their faces.

As they sat down, my brother looked at them with a confused glance, "You two are the new neighbors, right?"

Fang nodded, "That's us."

"Who are you two?" Iggy asked, his smirk turning into an emotionless mask.

"I'm Aidan Aze, commander of awesomeness. This lug is Lobo Greyback, Lupo's twin brother and killer of dragons. I see you have met Lupo Greyback, the supreme empress of the universe, and Maximum Ride, wizard of –"

"Aidan," Max interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

Iggy chuckled, looking down at his lunch and eating quietly. Fang did the same; neither of them looking up until an airy but strong voice broke the silent eating at our table.

"You don't mind if I sit here with my brother, do you?"

I looked up to see Loup, one hand holding her lunch tray while the other sat on Fang's shoulder as she stared at us. Iggy was sitting in between Fang and I, still not looking up from his food with that emotionless face.

"Sure," My brother answered, his eyes looking her up and down. She smiled, taking the empty seat next to Fang. "What's your name?"

"Loup Lupus. I'm Fang's adopted sister."

He held his hand out for her to shake as he moved to a set closer to hers at the round table, "Lobo Greyback. Tell me more about yourself."

And that's how our lunch continued.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Lobo and Loup got up with their lunches, walking away to throw away their trash and for him to show her around the school more.

Aidan stood before they could get too far away, "Blind boy has got to go if he doesn't want his love-struck chauffer to leave him in the dust."

As soon as they had all left, Iggy's head shot up. "So," he started.

But it was too late. The bell had already rung and Max and I were shooting out of our seats to go put up our trays.

(After School)

"Lupo Avril Greyback, what are you doing?" My brother called to me as I walked past his truck.

"Going home!"

"You are **not** getting on that bike with him!"

"Oh, but I am. Come on, with you, Aidan, and Maxi all piled into that truck, there's no room for me. Iggy drove me here, he'll drive me home," I called back to my brother, before muttering to myself, "Whether he wants to or not."

Iggy sat on his bike, holding his helmet. "What?" He asked, "You want a ride back, too?"

"Damn skippy," I said as I took the helmet from him, taking out my ponytail and slipping it on.

As he started the bike and I wrapped my arms around him, I couldn't help but think:

_I kinda like this challenge._

**A/N:** Anyone get that reference at the end? It referred to something last chapter… First person to get it right gets a **SNEAK PEAK. **

I know it's short, but I just _had_ to stop it there…


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** I wasn't updating until someone reviewed with the answer, so… yeah

The winner was:

Me and God Love Her

Chapter Five

_Max_

Lobo's knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Aidan shook his head, "Bad feeling about this, I have."

We both laughed at this, but Lobo just continued to glare at the street in front of us. Lupo and Iggy had already zoomed off, leaving us cramped in this small white truck.

I was sitting in the middle, Aidan sitting beside me throwing his arm out the window and feeling the wind. I looked at Lobo, "Seriously, though, what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't want her hanging out with him. Just everything about him screams 'trouble'."

"Oh, calm down."

"Max, the guy is in my PE class. He wouldn't shut up bragging to the other guys about all the girls he was with back in Texas."

"Not that he was just with," Aidan put in, "But that he… you know."

I sighed, "I've already pretty much decided Iggy's a no good perverted player, but what about Fang?"

"I don't think no good minded person would hang out with someone like that on purpose. And you should have heard his mouth, Max, back in the gym. The guy… Well, he could very well be an alright person putting on an act, but I just doubt it."

I frowned, looking down at my lap. I wanted to tell Lobo he was wrong, but I honestly didn't know. For some reason, I just felt like no one really knew Fang except for Iggy. He was like a puzzle that you see that you think would be easy to figure out, but as soon as you start working on it you don't know what to do next.

But I, Maximum Ride, wasn't going to give up solving the puzzle that was Fang Venom any time soon.

(An Hour Later)

"Where's Lupo?" my mother asked as we walked through the front door.

I looked around, "She's not back yet?"

"No, why? Wasn't she riding with you guys?" She asked.

"No, she caught a ride home with someone else. Where was Ella this morning? We could've used a ride from her."

Ella walked out of the hallway, "I didn't have to go to school today. Cheer was having a full day practice."

"Lovely," Aidan commented, tossing himself over the back of the couch and landing on it perfectly.

Lobo's fists were clenched as he looked at me, "Why don't you and I go check next door for my wonderful sister, huh?"

With the look on his face, I didn't argue.

(Ten Minutes Later)

I sat in the passenger's seat, watching as Lobo climbed in and slammed his door shut before starting the truck again, "Fang says neither of them has showed up yet."

"So, what now?"

"We check the hospital."

I laughed before seeing him look at me, "You're serious?"

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"Has an Iggy Griffiths or Lupo Greyback been entered in here today?"

The woman behind the desk at the hospital checked her computer, "No they haven't. Why? You weren't expecting them in the emergency, were you?"

"I was hoping not," Lobo said as we walked out of the building. I had my hands buried deep in my pockets until I had to take them out to climb into the truck.

"Where to now, oh over protective brother?"

"I'm not your brother."

"Oh, but you'd be freaking out the same way if this was me instead of Lupo."

"Not exactly. See, you're smarter than Lupo. It's always her that gets you two into trouble first."

I shrugged, nodding slightly. "Anyway, where to?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

(Later That Night, After Dinner)

We were all quiet, sitting in the living room while Jerry made phone calls looking for Lupo. Charles Griffiths had already been over once, asking if we knew where Iggy was. We told him we'd call if we got any information.

Jerry set the phone down, "She's not at any of her regular hang outs. And no one has seen her around town lately."

"Good riddance," I heard Ella mutter. I turned to glare at her and say something, but the phone began to ring.

Jerry shot for the phone, almost tripping over himself to get to it, "Hello? He did? He won't? Well-" We heard the front door open and Jerry looked down the hallway "we're good. She's here."

He hung up the phone and continued watching Lupo as she walked slowly into the living room. She smiled sheepishly at everyone staring at her, "Hi?"

"Lupo Avril Greyback, where have you been?"

"About that," She started, "Can I explain tomorrow? I'm really tired right now. I've already had dinner."

With that, she ran down the other hallway, me following in suit.

(In The Room)

"Where were you?" I asked, sitting down on my bed as I watched her make her bed.

She turned and grinned at me, "You would not believe the night I just had. Or maybe you would, I don't know."

"Start from the beginning."

"Well, first off, Iggy didn't turn down our road. That's when I knew something was up…"

**A/N:** Who's going to review and get me to update, hm?


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Some people think I need to put in more Fang and Max time… We will get to that, but I need to get this started first…

Someone also made a comment that Lupo seemed to be more like Max than Max is. That's where either you aren't reading it right, or I'm not conveying how that character Lupo should be right. Lupo is very similar to Max, yes, but as I have explained at certain parts in this story, there are main differences in how they work, think, and act.

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU, ANNA RIDE! OUR NEED FOR LIGGY SHALL BE FILLED!**

Me and God Love Her

Chapter Six

_Lupo_

I held onto Iggy tightly, looking around at where we were headed. We had just turned onto the road that could lead either out of town or to the farms and land just on the outskirts.

He wasn't slowing down like most vehicles would when about to turn. He just continued speeding up, soon passing the turn off onto the road that would've lead to our houses.

I watched as we passed before tapping on his abs. His eyes glanced at me through the mirror with a look that told me he knew exactly what I was going to say. But he just continued driving, right out of town.

(I Don't Know How Long Later)

I had my helmeted head resting against his back, my eyes drooping as my arms held him even tighter. I could feel his muscles moving as he rolled his shoulders and twisted the handles to either speed up or slow down.

I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going anymore, just listening to the wind flow past and the bike purr beneath us while trying to figure out when it got so dark. I was drifting in and out of sleep, feeling completely safe, when he turned off the road and parked.

Bright lights seeped through the shaded visor, making me blink and lift my head off of his back.

He was sitting on the bike, watching me through the rearview mirror with a look on his face that I couldn't really place. I pulled the helmet off and looked at where we were.

"You drove all this way to bring me to a tiny diner this far outside of town?"

He smirked at me, "I thought it'd be the perfect place for our first date."

I looked at him with joking disbelief, "Date? I never agreed this was a date. Hell, I didn't agree to come here!"

He chuckled, gesturing for me to get off the bike. I did so, handing him the helmet for him to strap to the holder thing that I didn't know the name for.

Once he was finished, he climbed off the bike himself and put his arm out for me to hook with my own, "Follow me, my dear."

We walked into the quaint diner, Iggy leading me over to a booth by a window looking out to the parking lot. I sat on one side of the booth, making sure the other side was in clear view of his bike.

What? I knew a paranoid bike owner when I saw one.

A lovely older waitress walked over, smiling genuinely and handing us our menus.

I opened it up, looking for the steak section. "You're paying, right?"

He glanced up from his own menu, "Depends. Is this a date?"

"Depends. Are you paying?"

We both laughed and went back to our menus. Pretty soon, the waitress was back asking for what we wanted to drink.

"I'd like a Dr Pepper," Iggy said before looking at me.

"Root beer."

She wrote those down before looking at us, "You two are just such a beautiful couple. What is this for? You're anniversary?"

Iggy's eyebrows scrunched together, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, girls would usually dress up more for any date earlier in the relationship."

I smirked at her, "One, I didn't even know I was going to end up here tonight. Two, I'm not really the kind of girl to dress up for a first date."

"Oh, so it's a first date." She hummed, tapping Iggy on the shoulder with her order pad, "You sure know how to pick 'em. I'll be right back with your drinks."

As she left, I reached over and picked up Iggy's wrist, looking at his watch. "Why are we eating at five thirty?"

"So you'll have fuel for when we go to the local park in this town. They have go-carts, mini-golf, and an ice-cream shack."

I nodded, "Awesome."

The waitress, her nametag read 'Caroline', walked back over to our table without drinks. "Do you know what you two want to order?"

Iggy gestured for me to go first. I took a deep breath, "I want the thickest steak you've got, medium well, with sautéed mushrooms instead of fries."

She turned to Iggy. "I want the classic cheeseburger, no onions and ranch for the fries, please."

She nodded, smiling at us before taking our menus. "It should be right out." And then she left.

I looked at Iggy, not sure what to say.

So, instead, he started the conversation. "Why did you agree this was a date?"

"Free food."

"Seriously."

"Seriously! You don't know what I'd do for a free steak and mushrooms!"

He looked like he wanted to laugh but he wasn't sure if I was joking or not.

I sighed, "Though… You have seemed to redeem yourself from when I first met you. I don't know, maybe I agreed for some reason other than free food."

He smiled, taking my hand across the table and playing with my fingers. "Let me guess," he said, feeling the tips, "You play the guitar."

"Yep. Write some of my own songs, too."

"Have you ever played in front of a crowd?"

"Oh yeah. Just none of my own songs. I don't have any trouble coming up with the lyrics, but I just can't ever get it to go with the music. I usually just perform old songs that I love."

"So you have a good voice?"

"You bet your donkey I do."

"My donkey?"

"I can't remember the other word old people," I shrugged.

"You do know they have a stage here."

"Yeah, but I'm not singing."

"Why not?" I shook my head as he smiled at me. "Come on. You can wait until after you eat."

"Singing is better before eating."

He pouted his bottom lip, "Please?"

I huffed, "How do you know we can even get up there and perform?"

"Caroline," He called and she walked over, "Can this miss here get on stage and gift us all with a song of her choice?"

"Sure, go ahead sweetheart."

"I don't," I started, but Iggy was already pulling me out of my seat and leading me towards the stage. "What am I supposed to do for music?"

Caroline grinned, "If you can play, there's a tuned guitar sitting over there behind you."

So I picked it up and sat down at the stool in front of the microphone. I took a deep breath before playing.

**(Rockin' Robin redone by The Jackson Five)**

_He rocks in the tree tops all day long_

_Hoppin' and boppin' and singing his song_

_All the little birdies on Jaybird Street_

_Love to hear the robin going tweet, tweet, tweet_

_Rockin' Robin_

_Rockin' Robin_

_Blow Rockin' Robin cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

_Every little swallow, every chick-a-Dee_

_Every little bird in the tall oak tree_

_The wise ol owl, the big black crow_

_Flappin' their wings singing 'go bird go'_

_Rockin' Robin_

_Rockin' Robin_

_Blow Rockin' Robin cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

_Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand_

_Told them how to do the bop and it was grand_

_They started going steady and bless my soul_

_He out bopped the buzzard and the oriole_

At this point, everyone in the diner who knew the song started clapping to the beat.

_He rocks in the tree tops all day long_

_Hoppin' and boppin' and singing his song_

_All the little birdies on Jaybird Street_

_Love to hear the robin going tweet, tweet, tweet_

_Rockin' Robin_

_Rockin' Robin_

_Blow Rockin' Robin cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

_Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand_

_Told them how to do the bop and it was grand_

_They started going steady and bless my soul_

_He out bopped the buzzard and the oriole_

_He rocks in the tree tops all day long_

_Hoppin' and boppin' and singing his song_

_All the little birdies on Jaybird Street_

_Love to hear the robin going tweet, tweet, tweet_

_Rockin' Robin_

_Rockin' Robin_

_Blow Rockin' Robin cause we're really gonna rock tonight_

_Tweetly deedly Dee_

_Tweetly deedly Dee_

_Tweetly deedly Dee_

_Tweetly deedly Dee_

_Tweetly deedly Dee_

_Tweetly deedly Dee_

_Tweet, tweet_

With that, everyone began to clap and I climbed off the stage, heading back to our booth.

Our food was waiting for us and we dug in.

(Heading To The Park)

I looked up at the sky, wishing it weren't winter so that maybe the sun could stay out longer. It wasn't even very late yet.

Iggy pulled into the park and both of us climbed off the bike. We were standing in front of the go-cart place. I watching the carts go around the track at full speed as Iggy bought our tickets.

"We're riding double seat," he said, leading me over to the line. "Do you want to drive?"

"Hells yeah!"

Soon, we were sitting in the cart, Iggy holding onto the fake steering wheel as I hit the gas. We zoomed around the track, not ever hitting the sides.

Then someone slammed into the back of our cart. And then did it again. And again. I finally let them pass and waited until we were going around another turn before slamming into the back of their cart.

The spun out and watched as we passed, me just looking ahead while Iggy grinned and waved.

(At The Ice-Cream Shack)

"Oh, I can cook."

"Good! You saw what I did to your grill!"

Iggy handed me my Dutch chocolate double scoop covered in chocolate syrup while taking his own Rocky-Road ice-cream from the vendor.

We sat down at a bench while we ate, Iggy's arm around my shoulders. After a while, we both finished and I went to wipe off my face with my napkin when Iggy stopped me.

He took the napkin and threw it away before wrapping one arm around my waist and taking my chin in the other hand.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to meet mine.

(After Mini-Golf)

"I won," I argued as we walked towards his bike.

"No, I won."

"No. _I_ won."

"Oh, who are we kidding? We weren't keeping score!" He exclaimed, handing me the helmet.

I put it on, all while muttering, "I was. And I won."

He chuckled, climbing on the bike and waiting for me to get on behind him.

I did so, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his back like I had earlier. Soon, I was falling into the sweet abyss I call sleep.

(Later)

I woke up to Iggy turning onto a dirt road. He drove slowly, passing his own house and moving onto mine. Once we reached it, I climbed off and handed him the helmet.

He looked exhausted and I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his soft looking hair that was sticking up in every direction.

He seemed to be lost in thought until I took his chin between my fingers and tilted his face up. I kissed him lightly before grinning, "This was a great first date."

"We can do it again some time?"

I nodded, "Yeah. That'd be great."

He smiled sleepily, pulling on the helmet and driving off. I turned around, staring at the lit up house.

My great feeling about the date left me as I thought about the trouble I'd be in.

But then the thought of Ella's face if she ever found out made it all better.

**A/N:** This was twice as long as my regular updates for this story, so I hope you all are happy. I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this until tomorrow, but I just started writing and couldn't stop. Review and maybe I'll stay in the mood.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** I got a request for the start of Fax… all I'm going to say is that it'll happen when it happens.

Me and God Love Her

Chapter Seven

_Max_

"So, you fell for the pervert." I shook my head.

"Max, he's not like that. He was surprisingly a perfect gentleman."

I raised my eyebrows at Lupo, "He's gotten to you! You think he's alright and then the next thing you know you're having his kid while he feels up the nurse in the other room."

"Maxi, he may joke around, but I just know he's not like that."

I rolled my eyes at here, "Whatever, Lups. What are you going to tell our family? Lobo already doesn't like him, Aidan doesn't care but he won't vouch for you either, you know Ella, and you've heard my mother."

"Why lie? I mean, no matter what my dad says, he won't tell me I can't see him unless he's met him. And your dad is the same way. I never listen to your mother. Who cares about Ella? She'll just be jealous. And I don't need Aidan to vouch for me."

"And your brother?"

She looked down at her feet as she kicked off her boots, "He doesn't know Iggy."

"Iggy is in his gym class. Lobo heard him and Fang all bragging about their past girls and what they've done with all of them."

She locked eyes with me, "Like what?"

"Like what? Lupo, you know what!"

She frowned, "Max, I know you think he's a bad guy, and yes I will be asking him about this, but I… I just know he's not like that. Or at least not with me."

I sat on her bed next to her and placed a hand on her knee, "Or maybe you just don't want him to be."

(The Next Morning)

"Lupo, after we checked every corner of town, Lobo and I went to get the car fixed. Get up, you have fifteen minutes before I'm leaving your ass here."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up. Do you think you could drop me off at Iggy's house on the way?"

"Nope," I answered, watching as she climbed out of bed. She huffed, picking out her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

I was dressed in a dark blue form fitting t-shirt that had black letters scrawled across it saying 'I killed a man with this thumb', faded jeans and my white and blue Nikes.

Lupo came out of the bathroom dressed in a black tank-top that read in white letters 'Can I borrow your pen? I need to stab you in the eye', her dark blue jeans, and her black dual fusion Nikes.

"Why not?"

"I'm not supporting your hidden relationship."

She stopped in the middle of a step, looking at me, "How did you know I decided to keep it a secret?"

"I'm your best friend Lupo. We're sisters from different misters. I know you."

She gave me a look of disappointment, "Then why won't you support my decisions?"

(In The Car)

Lupo wouldn't talk to me, she just stared out the window as we passed Iggy's house and then turned out onto the larger road in my silver ford car. It wasn't a mustang, but it was Ford.

"So," I said as I drove, "You're just going to ignore me. You're just upset because what I said was true."

Her jaw clenched and my heart clenched. Lupo wasn't one to clench her jaw when she was angry. She clenched her jaw when she was trying not to cry. And Lupo didn't cry often.

I pulled over to the side of the road, "Lups? Are you okay?"

"Max," her voice broke, "He has my heart. I figured that out last night. Believe me, I know what you said could very well be true, but I just…" At this point, tears were pouring down her face. "I don't want him to break my heart when he could so easily. I'm so terrified that it's going to end with my heart shattered. And, Max, I don't like feeling terrified."

"Then don't let him break your heart," I said, touching her elbow.

She smiled through her tears, "Good idea. But the thing is, Max, we both have two different ideas when it comes to that."

I started the car up again, shifting gears and getting on the road, "Yeah, probably."

(At Lunch)

Lupo walked over to our table Iggy following her with an expressionless face. She gave me a wink before sitting down. Fang had already showed up at the table along with Lobo and Aidan.

Lupo sat in her regular spot while Iggy took a seat a few places away. Lobo sighed and sat down his hamburger. "So," he started, "Lupo, you said you'd tell us where you were last night."

"I said I'd tell dad. I didn't say anything about telling you."

His fist slammed down onto the table, "Where the hell were you Lupo?"

"In my yellow pineapple!"

"Lupo!"

She put on an innocent face and sat back in her seat, "You know you're making a scene."

"Lupo, you know sometimes you are such a little-"

"Lobo Greyback," a teacher called, interrupting his yelling. "In the office! Now!"

He turned to her as Lupo stood up and looked at the teacher as well. They bother took a deep breath before yelling unison, "Stay out of our family drama!"

The teacher just looked at them with wide eyes before walking off. Lupo then turned to everyone in the cafeteria, "Go back to your food! You know this happens every now and then! Come on, how many of you know us?"

(After School)

Lupo had told me to go ahead, that she needed to get something from the music room and to go ahead and get to the car.

I was about to reach my ford when I heard a loud slam. I turned to see Lobo throw Iggy into the side of his truck. Lobo wasn't one to be violent with others. Except when it came to his sister. He didn't have a clue what was going on, and he was going to find some way to get it out of anyone.

It seemed he was working on Iggy now.

He grabbed Iggy's shirt collar and lifted him so that his feet were barely brushing the ground. Iggy didn't look scared, amused, or anything. He just kept his emotionless face he used anytime he was around Lobo.

After asking him the same thing over and over, Lobo gave up. He pushed Iggy away from him, stomping around his truck and climbing in. Aidan said something to Iggy, patting his back before climbing in the truck also.

Lupo came rushing over to me, some music sheets in her hand. She was about to say something, but I started first, "That's why I don't support you in this." She just stared at me confused. "Lupo, your brother was just on the verge of beating the snot out of Iggy trying to figure out where you were!"

"What's he freaking out for? I've disappeared randomly before and nothing was up."

"Yes, but never with a guy and I was usually with you. They know you're not going to get into shit you can't get out of with me around."

"Well," she hummed in the back of her throat for a second, watching Iggy brush himself off and walk over to his bike, "My brother is just going to have to deal with it."

(Almost Home)

"Max?" Lupo asked, looking at me.

"What?"

"Have you heard of that fair out of town? The one with the rides they've been setting up since July?"

"Yeah."

"You've wanted to go, haven't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What would you say if I came across a way to go?"

"But the tickets are supposed to be-"

"I've already got the tickets," she put on an innocent face and smiled at me.

I stared at her, "What's the catch?"

"Double date. Me and Iggy. You and Fang."

**A/N:** REVIEW MY BICHES! Anyone who can review and tell me what that's from gets a sneak peak! Seriously, I've got a sneak peak waiting for some lucky reader!


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** Look! An endangered species! An update!

Sorry, not sorry. If I remember correctly, I had a surprising lack of reviews and almost all my stories and it made me kinda… It didn't feel worth it to write even though I love all the stories I haven't officially stopped. And that's sad.

Me and God Love Her

Chapter Eight

_Lupo_

Popcorn, elephants, and clowns…

Why I thought of a fair and a circus as one in the same, even though I know they aren't, I will never understand.

At a fair, there was popcorn, though no more than the rest of the food venders were pushing at us left and right. Sadly, though, there were no elephants.

And let's not start on clowns.

I tugged at my form fitting dark green v-neck as we waited in line for corndogs, breaking the first rule to not eat before getting on the rides. Max was in a dark blue polo with the buttons undone and black skinny jeans to match my jean shorts. She liked that outfit so much it didn't take any convincing to get her to semi dress up.

Fang and Iggy didn't stick out like a sore thumb as much as they apparently thought they would. Not to say they thought everyone would look like hicks (they did, but I'm not going to say it), but they were coming from a large Texas city to a somewhat smaller Mississippi town, and there's a stereotype for everyone, everywhere.

Fang was in jeans and a simple black button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Iggy was the focus of my attention though. He was in a pair of simple cargo shorts and his own light blue polo, and outfit that would've made anyone else look like a prick. And to Max or a few others, he probably did. But, me, well…

We finally got to the front of the line, Fang paying for all four corndogs and grabbing twenty-too-many ketchup packets, and then continued to walk down the rows of stands. We chatted aimlessly, Iggy's arm slung over my shoulders and Fang sticking by Max. My eyes scanned the busy lines at each stand as I finished off the corndog, landing on an almost empty stand for the ring toss.

Max must have seen it too, a challenge she thought she could handle without having to wait in a line, and she lead the charge that way. Throwing our trash away in the convenient bin nearby, we followed. Max pulled out some cash before Fang could offer to pay and took the four rings the guy handed her.

First shot: Too high.

Second shot: Too low.

Third shot: So close.

Fourth shot: We don't know where it even landed.

And that concluded Max's try at aiming. She mumbled something about it being rigged and almost stormed away, but Fang stepped forward and stopped her as he paid for his own rings.

First shot: So close.

Second shot: So close.

Third shot: Perfect.

Fourth shot: It did that stupid thing where it spun around the stick before being flung off.

"Well, I got one, what does that get me?" Fang asked the guy, Max standing next to him with a smug look on her face, happy he didn't do too much better than her.

The vender pointed to the row of small stuffed animals sitting pathetically below the shelf of large toys, "Those are for two or three rings made, and the top is for four. Just one doesn't get you anything. Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all though, he sounded bored, depressed, or high. Or maybe a mix of the three, by the smell of it.

Fang shook his head, getting a look in his eyes, "Let's not waste any more money here. We should find the rides."

We all nodded, Max looking over her shoulder to glare at the vender. We had to stop shortly after, though, for Iggy to grab some cotton candy and Fang to mumble something about being right back.

I looked at Max, not saying a word but just wiggling my eyebrows. She tried to ignore me, but a grin forced its way onto her face. "What do you want?" she asked accusingly, but laughter behind her voice.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"What do you think of Fang?"

"They haven't been complete pigs. Tonight. Yet."

I chuckled, but didn't say anything else as Iggy joined us once again with a bag of cotton candy already half finished and disappearing quickly. "Where's Fang?"

Max shrugged, "He didn't tell us."

Iggy laughed as his eyes connected with something behind us. We turned around as Fang approached with one of the large toys from the top shelf at the ring toss. He walked up, handing the large Nerf gun to Max, "I thought you'd like this more than a stuffed animal."

Max grinned, surprised, "I thought you said it was a waste of money to keep trying."

Fang shifted smoothly, figuring out how to say this, "I didn't waste any more money."

I laughed, guessing what happened, "So, what, are you some sort of kleptomaniac?"

He looked at me pointedly, "Are you missing anything from your pockets?"

I patted myself down, Iggy making some comment under his breath about him preferring to do that. "No," I responded quizzically.

"Then not anymore."

Max narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you _steal_ this, though?"

Fang didn't respond, rocking on his feet with his hands in his pockets.

"Did. You. **Steal**. This?"

"Yes." Fang eventually replied matter-of-factly. "Have you too never stolen anything? The way you talk, that's a bit of a surprise."

Max's nostrils flared, "We _bend_ the _rules_, we don't **break** the **law**!"

Fang shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not like I can take it back now, so just calm down and enjoy your gun."

I couldn't help but snort trying to hold back a laugh. They both looked at me, making the laughs slip out. "That is the most Texas thing I've heard out of you yet, Fangster."

"Fangster?" he asked, amused.

"Like gangster, you little thief, you," I said teasingly through chuckles (for I refuse to call them giggles) and reached up to tousle his hair.

Max laughed at this as well, relaxing a bit as she stuck the Nerf gun that had been taken out of its packaging into her pocket.

(Sometime Later)

"Let's go on that one!" I shouted over the screaming from the so-called 'Ball-O-Death'. It was one of those where they let you into the circle, bar you in standing up, and spin you around as fast as regulations allow. This one was also set up to be able to tilt as it spun.

"Look's like fun," Fang commented, looking to Max for her opinion. She nodded, eyes wide. She always liked rides, but at the same time was terrified of them. She'd never go on one alone.

I looked at Iggy, who grinned before tipping the bag of popcorn and finishing it off. So we got in the line and waited, luckily for only a few minutes. We were quickly guided on and barred in, Fang next to Max, Max next to me, and Iggy on my other side.

And then it started, slowly at first, as most rides were. We turned, lolling from side to side, and Max grinned at me nervously, not wanting to show anyone else her fear.

I returned a reassuring smile before looking at Iggy. He looked excited, waiting for it to speed up.

And it did. It was all a blur of colors and adrenaline. And then we were jolted to a stop, an echoing sound of everyone being thrust to the side in our bars. A speaker was turned on, an anxious voice calling out that there were technical difficulties and to sit tight.

Small nervous chatter broke out, but was quickly silenced from a small hiccup coming from beside me. It wasn't from Max, like I expected, instead to my left. I turned my head towards Iggy, as did everyone else.

He didn't look back, staring intently at the floor of the ride in front of him, concentrate. He hiccupped again. No, it wasn't a hiccup. I craned my neck to get a better look.

He was gagging.

Then I saw it. We all saw it. The corn dog, the ketchup, the cotton candy, the regular candy, the kernel corn, and the popcorn, all mixed together with bile, splayed on the floor of the ride and down Iggy's chin and shirt.


	10. Chapter Nine

Me and God Love Her

Chapter Nine

_Max_

They let everyone off the ride, annoyed people with cleaning supplies passing us. I staid closer to Fang, trying not to look directly at Iggy since I was the sympathy puker of the group.

Lupo had to help him stumble off the ride, walking him away from the crowd so she could try and help the situation. Iggy still wouldn't look anyone in the eyes, an expression of embarrassment and shame apparent on his face. I would have laughed, if I hadn't gone through the same thing plenty of times.

The youngest girl who had been on the ride, only big enough to be allowed on, ran up to them from a nearby concession stand with plenty of napkins, all of which Lupo took with a quick thank you. I had to look away again as she cleaned off his face, diverting my eyes to Fang.

He was watching me, and didn't even try to act like he wasn't when I turned my face to him. He smirked and winked at me, to which I just rolled my eyes. He chuckled in response before gesturing to Iggy and Lupo, "What do you think of that fiasco?"

"Are you talking about Iggy throwing up, or their relationship?"

Fang didn't look too amused, "I meant Iggy losing everything he ate since he got here."

_I'm glad it wasn't me this time,_ I thought, but decided not to say that, "Serves him right."

Fang nodded and was about to respond, but was interrupted as Lupo and Iggy walked our way, the embarrassment holding his rolled up shirt in his hand. Iggy sighed, still not looking anyone in the eyes, "There goes my favorite shirt."

Fang shrugged, but spoke with a trying-to-be-helpful tone, "Maybe your mom can clean it."

Lupo shook her head, "I don't think that bright pink cotton candy is coming out of it."

Iggy let out a deep sigh, giving up and just throwing the shirt in the nearest trashcan. I glanced at Lupo just in time to watch her eyes travel his torso as he moved before catching my eyes with a look that obviously said _what?_

I raised an eyebrow, communicating back. _You just watched him throw up!_

_ So?_

_ Eeeew_

_ There's no more vomit. What's the issue?_

_ Eeeewwww_

_ Whatever_

_ Just don't kiss him. I'll lose my lunch too._

Lupo nodded, at least agreeing to that, before we followed the guys through the rest of the fair.

(A Little While Later)

Iggy had stopped at every concession stand with mints he could find, taking them like he had some addiction. Fang got tired of this, telling us to wait by one of the performance stands before disappearing for about ten minutes. When he returned, he had a tooth brush and small thing of tooth paste in his hands. I felt like questioning where he even found them, but I figured it would lead to knowing he stole something again, so I didn't.

Iggy excused himself to brush his teeth off to the side of the walkway, Fang patting my shoulder as he also excused himself to get something to eat. I continued to watch the performance, not wanting to hear what Lupo would have to say just yet. Of course, that didn't stop her from bumping her hip into mine and smirking, "Can I kiss him now?"

I rolled my eyes. This couple was going to be the death of me.

(Who keeps track of time anymore?)

Where were we? In line. For what? A Ferris wheel. How did I know we would end up here?

Two people per cart-thing, so obviously Iggy and Lupo were going to be in one, and I was stuck with my 'date' in the other.

We were getting lucky with lines, so we didn't have to wait very long before slowly being lifted up into the sky. No biggie. I liked heights. They were far better than those insane rides. I didn't have to worry about losing my lunch on this.

It wasn't one of those enclosed ones, either, where people could sit across from each other. It was just one bench seat with a loose bar to hold us in. And I loved it. There was a soft breeze, it was hitting that time of night where you couldn't see the sun anymore but it was still just bright enough outside, and the constant chatter bellow from the fair created something I couldn't describe as being different from silence.

And I was enjoying that 'silence' until Fang nudged me with his elbow. I turned to look at him, expecting his to make some sort of 'smooth' move, but he just looked curious. "What're you thinking about?"

I shrugged, not keeping eye contact for very long, "Nothing really. Just how much I love it up here."

"Yeah, the worlds pretty amazing from up high, huh?"

I nodded, a little surprised that he could convey that we felt the same in this moment in such few words.

"So, how do _you_ think this date is going?"

"It's… interesting, to say the least."

"How so?"

"Well, first my date stole something, then my friends date threw up all over himself, then you magically appeared with a tooth brush, and now they're probably trying to swallow each other's tongues."

"Yeah, I think interesting describes that pretty well." We both looked off into the distance, a peaceful quite returning for just a few seconds before he spoke again, softly, "I'm glad I agreed to come to the fair."

I didn't look at him, "And why's that?"

"Cause you're a good person to hang out with, even if you don't seem to want to speak to me."

"How am I any better than Iggy?"

He didn't answer, just looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. It was genuine, not teasing or amused, just… blissful.

I didn't catch myself smiling back.

(After the ride)

Fang and I waited for only a minute as Lupo and Iggy stepped off the wheel, the latter swiping his hand across his lips so quick I almost didn't catch that he was basically wearing Lupo's lip gloss. When they reached us, Lupo was tucked into Iggy's side, his arm around her waist and hers around his. There was a spark in her eyes, something that could mean either great or terrible things were to come. "You guys wanna blow this popsicle stand?"

I crossed my arms and leaned a little as if to physically display my skepticism, "And go where?"

"Somewhere fun."

I narrowed my eyes, waiting for her to go into more detail, which she never did. Finally, I turned my eyes to Fang to see his response in all of this. He just shrugged, "You guys know this town better than us."

There were many different places Lupo labeled as 'fun'. And even though they usually were in the moment, there was usually some sort of repercussion that would come afterwards.

Honestly, I was getting bored of the fair as well, nothing else being able to live up to the excitement provided by Iggy earlier. So I decided to swallow the thoughts of how we might end up in jail or lost in another town and agreed.

(In Fang's Mustang)

Fang and Iggy were sitting up front while Lupo and I sat in the back, Lupo leaning forward as much as she could to be able to tell Fang where to turn off the road.

We were in the car maybe twenty minutes before she took us down some dirt road that I vaguely recognized in the growing darkness. There were a few more turns through the woods before the brush and trees started taking over.

I felt like I should have realized where we were, but Lupo and I hadn't ventured into the woods around town for a long time now. Either we had both found this place and she was the only one who remembered, or she must have found it on her own.

"We're here," she stated pointing to our right. There, only a short distance through the trees, was a large lake. Rocks made up the edge in front of us, big boulders that more than likely meant this was the deeper end of the lake. To the side, there was a large cliff that must have been part of a hill at some point, but now it was one of those beautiful marks of nature.

Lupo climbed out of the car quickly, watching as the rest of us did the same. I looked out, wondering something, "Not that I mind, but I didn't think you'd find hanging out beside a lake 'fun'."

"We're not going to be hanging out beside it, we'll be swimming, my dear Maxi."

I looked at her incredulously, "We don't have any swimsuits, Lupo."

"That's the point of skinny-dipping," she winked at me with a laugh before slipping out of her shirt and throwing it into the back of the mustang.

"What? No, I won't. I refuse," I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Come on," Iggy chuckled, working on his belt since he had already chunked his shirt earlier, "It'll be exciting."

"No." I wouldn't budge. I was _not_ getting naked in front of these perverts. I closed my eyes, turning my nose up to prove my point.

"What, you chicken?"

It was Fang's voice. I shook my head, "I'm not chicken, and I won't give in to your childish games."

Why? Why did Iggy and Fang have to start clucking? Why did Lupo have to egg them on? Why was I so stubborn and childish that I couldn't just let it go, let them think what they want?

I huffed and in one quick motion my shirt was off.

I hated them all.

(In the water)

I tried to stay as far away from the others as I could. I had stripped and got into the water as fast as possible, Fang following suit as Lupo and Iggy both decided they'd jump off the cliff instead. I stayed shoulder deep in the water with my arms still crossed over my chest. I also probably had an angry glare on my face.

Since I refused to even pay attention to whatever nonsense Lupo and Iggy were up to in their own part of the lake, I watched Fang. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't taken a peek earlier, but I'm not about to divulge any information. I watched him as he swam out a bit, between my secluded place by the rocks and Lupo and Iggy flirting and pushing each other around near the cliff. He ignored them, diving under the water and coming back up with the grace you see all the time in those mermaid movies.

My observing was interrupted by none other than the mastermind behind this evening. Lupo shouted at me from behind Iggy, her arms wrapped around his neck, "Loosen up a little, Maxi! You weren't anywhere near this nervous when it was Sam and Dylan with us!"

"So help me god. **Lupo Greyback, if you open your mouth one more time, I swear I will-"**

My shout was interrupted with a shriek coming from my own lips. Fang had disappeared from site only seconds ago, and I hadn't thought anything about it. But then I was yanked quickly under water. His hands stayed respectfully just above my hips, and he only held me for a second before letting me bounce back up above the water.

And when I came up, I was laughing. _Laughing!_ I was supposed to be angry and upset, but instead I found it hilarious. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but all apprehensiveness I had melted away.

_Or maybe_, I thought as I turned towards Fang with my hand skirting the water to create an arching splash, _it's because he started a war._

(Who cares how much later)

We were all in a blissful silence as we got out of the lake, the laughter of maybe a few hours of splashing and dunking one another hanging in an air of happy exhaustion. As a blast of cool wind swept through, I moved closer to Fang without thinking. Right before moving away a few steps again.

The adrenaline may have stopped me from caring earlier, but we were all out of the water now and I was back to being awkward and wishing they had never talked (or maybe blackmailed would be a better term) me out of my clothes.

But it only got worse as we neared the Mustang. Fang let out a yelp of concern as he rushed towards his car (or his baby, as he was calling it now). The driver's door window had been smashed and now all four doors were open. There were a few cigarette butts in the floor and an empty beer bottle on the dash.

And then the nightmare hit me: they had stolen everything. **Even our clothes.**


End file.
